Trust and Betrayal
by evilysmeags822
Summary: The 5th Hokage forces all chunnin and genin to go covert at a highscool in the hidden leaf. Who knows what sort of relationships will be made and lost if an underage party is thrown after a year of school? RR


Author's Note: Hi all, this is my first fic and hopefully not my last I hope everyone will like it, and that everyone will RR ASAP. (It makes me update faster) Well anyways hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did ;; So please leave me alone.  
  
Another note: words in italics are thoughts or people's inner selves. And this fic takes place when everyone is a year older, so most charries are 13 or up.  
  
Chapter 1: Summer's Last Golden Rays  
  
The blonde haired boy bounced slightly in his seat on the bus as he looked out the bus window boredly. Naruto was as usual waiting for his love Sakura to get on at the next bus stop. His blue eyes rolled as the massive vehicle lurched to a complete halt and the doors opened to show a familiar character but not the one he was waiting for causing a frown to crease his foxy face. Why would he be here? It looks like he's going somewhere for a while. Naruto thought to himself silently. (A/N: Yes, Naruto does actually manage think, sometimes at least -.-; )  
  
Neji walked onto the bus holding several heavy and well packed looking bags. His pearly white eyes glanced to Naruto before he found a seat near the back and sat down with his bags as his only company. He looked pretty ticked for reasons unknown to Naruto who hadn't realized he was still staring at Neji and that the vehicle was stopping at the next stop where the rest of team seven was boarding.  
  
"Please Sasuke-kun? Please?!?! Just one little date won't hurt you." That Ino-pig won't be able to take you away from me if I'm already dating you. Plus she won't be able to do anything if I have all your love and affection Screamed inner Sakura. She had been begging Sasuke all day and it seemed to be to no avail as the raven haired boy sat down unfazed in front of Naruto.  
  
Naruto merely grumbled at losing to his adversary Sasuke as he watched Sakura notice Neji and bounce past himself and onto the Hyuuga boy. "Hello Neji. What are you doing with all of this stuff?"  
  
Neji looked around to make sure it was him who was being addressed before responding in his naturally peeved voice. "I have to go live with my cousin Hinata so I can protect her from rivaling clans until I am forced to marry her..." He went silent as he glared downwards and Sakura backed away before thinking about what to say next.  
  
"Well umm... it won't be so bad living at your cousin's house. It's really nice and big from what I can tell from looking on the outside as I walk by." She smiled but saw no happiness was brought about on the stone hard face.  
  
Neji stood up as the bus slowed to a stop a few blocks from the Hyuuga large estate and dojo and he waved for a moment to Sakura as he thought to himself _Women sure are strange_.  
  
As Naruto stared back at Sakura she glared at him as she spoke. "No Naruto I will not go out with you. I only like Sasuke-kun" She then ran over and sat next to the raven haired boy as her short pink hair flew from a draft in the bus. "Sasuke can I hang out with you at least for a day? That way you don't have to call it a date and all those fangirls will leave you alone." Sasuke looked like he was pondering it as he stared down the back of the seat in front of him. His ebony eyes didn't stop their concentration as his brow never furrowed from the contemplating.  
  
The crazed blonde took this opportunity to grin at Sakura. "If he says no there is always me Sakura!" This earned him an instant removal from the bus. Right out of the window and onto the street. "So what will it be Sasuke-kun?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere an important meeting was being held between the jounin and the Hokage. Tsunade looked at the others as she smiled. "I've realized that we haven't really focused on going covert, only practicing physical endurance and fighting skills. So I've decided to test your pupils by sending them to a normal school where there will be other nin from other countries as well as their friends and foes. They only have till my letter reaches their houses then they will attend the school. You guys will be put in charge of teaching certain subjects." The others nodded to this decision.  
  
A silver haired man merely pulled out a book of come come paradise (make out paradise ) and began reading. "Kakashi, that is inappropriate reading material and won't be allowed at the school as long as I'm in charge." Kakashi sighed as he put away the book to please The Fifth.  
  
As she sat down at her desk she smiled before mentioning one more thing. "By the way, you all will receive letters by tomorrow telling you which class to teach. Try not to make it obvious that you are all jounin, so do like the students and blend in." She chuckled to herself as they dismissed themselves and Shizune entered the room with her pig.  
  
"So you really think it'll work? A bunch of kids pretending to be average will throw him off enough? I wouldn't waste my time with it Tsunade." She rolled her eyes before smiling. "Though there's bound to be some cute teacher there for me."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the Hyuuga household, the dark haired boy walked slowly to the front of the house where he knocked on the door three times and waited. This couldn't get any worse than me living with her he thought as his eyes narrowed slightly. Hinata opened the door to his surprise and seemed quite shocked about his presence, and the fact he had bags with him  
  
"W-what brings you here c-cousin? Are you visiting us Neji-san?" She asked, clearly not have been informed.. Neji remained silent as he headed for the stairs passing Hanabi who looked tired and now slightly confused.  
  
"I have to live here because of your father, and I have no idea how long I'll be staying other than a long time. Now I bid you farewell for now, I'm going to go unpack my things." Neji announced as he strode upstairs to the guest room next to Hinata's room and closed the door leaving the two girls to have the message sink in.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the day went on, a pair of familiar faces walked along the streets all the way to the Yamanaka flower shop. As the pair walked, there was no sin of calmness or tranquility along the way. Shouts could be head by most of the village of Konohoa all through the fading light of an ending summer.  
  
"You are not always right Shikamaru!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. One large blonde strand fell in her face while the rest was held back in a mini pony tail as she argued with the boy walking next to her.  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes and merely let out a sigh of boredom. He put his hands in his pockets before speaking. "I never said I was always right Ino, geez." Girls get worked up so easily over the stupidest of things he said not really remembering that boys ended up doing the same thing some times. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at training. Have a good night. Bye!" He waved as he left Ino standing in front of her family's flower shop.  
  
Ino gave a little "hmph!" before turning away from him, wondering why they always sounded like an old married couple. She shrugged slightly as she blushed when she wondered why he was never mean to her. _Strange for him to try to care about me...I wonder..._ Her thoughts trailed off slowly as she blushed a bit and walked inside the building.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun sank behind the horizon and brought about twilight, three figures were seen walking down the streets of the hidden leaf village. Each one looked to be within a year of each other, and each seemed to be carrying something on their back.  
  
The short boy with crimson hair held a letter that had been delivered the night before, one addressed to all of them. Gaara blinked as he remembered reading the letter with as much curiosity as he could spare, which wasn't very much. None of them understood why they were being asked to train by going covert at a normal school in the hidden leaf village, but deciding it might be ok to live somewhere else for at least one year might be nice.  
  
"I think the idea of this whole mission is kind of nice, especailly getting to live in a not so hot or sandy village." Temari said with ease as her blue eyes shifted to her brothers. "So what do you think of this you two?"  
  
"..." Was all that Gaara would tell his sister. He glared at the letter wondering why he had even bothered to come, no matter how much of his curiosity was taken by it.  
  
"I think it's a stupid plan, there aren't any good looking girls my age." Kankouro said with a bit of annoyance.  
  
The blonde seemed to be the only really excited person about the whole thing. She sighed as she pulled out a map and looked around. "The place we're staying is this way, so come on and don't take forever." Her tone had become sharp with annoyance as her two brothers followed quickly behind.  
  
Gaara looked over the letter one last time before folding it and putting it away. His blue eyes shot around, looking for any people who still might be outside and watching them. At the hotel he wouldn't be doing much, probably just putting way his clothes and staring at the ceiling, since he could not sleep without letting Shukaku out. What did lie ahead in the next year, he did not know, nor was he prepared for what was to come.  
  
So what did you all think of it? Please keep up on the RR-ing. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update Plus with the Otaku 6 breathing down on me, they'll probably want me to also update more often. Otaku six happen to be a group of friends I have who all love anime (me, Rurounik18(RK), Crimson Dragon(CD), Nightfire(NF), JB, and IG ). Well see you in the next chapter. Bye! 


End file.
